The telecommunications industry is a dynamic industry. Today's telecommunications industry comprises a variety of different radio access technologies including Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA2000), UTRAN (UTMS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) Terrestrial Radio Access Network), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), GSM EDGE Radio Access Network (GERAN), Generic Access Network (GAN), Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), 1× Evolution-Data Optimized (1× EV-DO), High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), Digital Enhanced Cordless Technology (DECT), and High Rate Packet Data (HRPD). Other RATs or other network technologies based on these RATs may be familiar to one of skill in the art.
Future telecommunications technologies are evolving including next generation networks or next generation equipment that may be referred to as long-term evolution equipment (LTE). As the technologies evolve, the vocabulary also changes. Traditional networks referred to base stations, cells, and user terminals. In next generation systems, the equivalent or similar equipment is referred to as enhanced Node B (eNB), hotspots, and user equipment (UE). For ease of understanding, a device used by the user is referred to herein as user equipment (UE). A device in which the user equipment accesses a network is referred to herein as network access equipment (e.g. base stations, or eNBs). The area in which a UE can access the network access equipment is referred to as a cell. One skilled in the art will appreciate that there may be instances where a first UE can be used by a second UE to access a network. In this example, the first HE is may also be referred to as network access equipment.
Other terms that will be used through out this disclosure include uplink and downlink. Uplink (UL) is a communication originating at the UE. Downlink (DL) is a communication terminating at the UE.